la vie en hokage
by katcool586lol
Summary: sakura est devenue l'hokage pour une raison assez... insencer. ainsi elle doit s'occuper du village pendant 2 mois celui des chunins examen. gaasaku un peu de narusaku
1. la nouvelle de l'hokage

La vie en hokage

**La vie en hokage**

Un beau matin ensoleillé, Sakura se réveilla. Elle se souvenait d'avoir fait un rêve très étrange. Son regard tomba sur son réveil et elle s'écria: OH NON!! Je suis encore en retard!! Tsunade va me tuer!!

Sakura s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit les escaliers. Elle passa le cadre de la porte et couru jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade

Tsunade: TU ES ENCORE EN RETARD!!

Sakura : Je suis désolée et s'il vous plait ne cris pas j'ai mal à la tête depuis ce matin...

Tsunade : Quel est ton excuse pour ne pas être à l'heure?

Sakura : Mon réveil n'a pas sonné...

Tsunade, désespérée de son apprenti, elle l'emmena à l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse s'exercer avec le justsu de guérison. Les deux femmes entraient dans la salle d'opération pour aider les médecins avec un ninja brulé au 5°. Après deux heures et quinze minutes plus tard, elles avaient enfin fini de guérir les brûlures. Sakura n'avait pas bien prit la vue des brûlures du ninja et avait dégobillé se qui restait dans son corps de gazelle. Normalement, Tsunade aurait aidé plusieurs autres opérations, mais elle devait parler avec la jeune Kunoichi. Rendue dans le bureau de Tsunade, elle se servit un verre de saké. Elle demanda à Sakura si elle en voulait un verre, mais celle-ci refusa. Tsunade prit une gorge de son saké et commença a parlé.

Tsunade: Sakura, que répondrais-tu si je te disais que tu dois me remplacer pendant les deux mois des examens de chunin?

Sakura regarda sa sensei, intriguée.

Sakura: Euh... Pourquoi cette question?

Tsunade: Vois-tu? Pendant ces deux mois, je dois signer un traité de pays neutre avec le village perdu des nuages et il me faut choisir quelqu'un qui va me remplacer...

Sakura: Et tu m'as choisi parce que...

Tsunade: Tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance. En plus, tu vas être parfaite comme Hokage pendant mon absence.

Sakura: Pourquoi ne choisirais-tu pas Naruto? C'est son rêve! Si j'accepte de te remplacer, il va vouloir me tuer...

Tsunade: Naruto n'est pas encore prêt à devenir hokage et il serait étrange pour Suna que je choisisses quelqu'un d'autre que mon élève. De toute façon, je t'oblige à me remplacer.

Sakura était angoissée par cette nouvelle responsabilité, alors elle sortit du bureau de Tsunade sans rien dire de plus.

Tsunade: Sakura?

La jeune fille se promenait dans le village, perdue dans ses pensés, elle passa devant le restaurant d'Ikisuki où elle vit Naruto qui mangeait son sixième bol de nouilles. Son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait encore rien mangé de la journée, alors elle s'assit à côté de Naruto.

Naruto se tourna et l'a vit. Il était surpris de la voir, mais il sourit tout de même.

Naruto: Bonjours Sakura!

Sakura: Bonjours Naruto...

Naruto: Comment sa va?

Sakura ne lui répondit pas. Naruto remarqua qu'elle avait l'air songeuse.

Naruto: Sakura? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Sakura sortit de ses pensés brusquement et regarda Naruto. Elle commanda un bol de nouilles.

Sakura: Oh désolée!! Je suis juste un peu songeuse en ce moment.

Naruto: Ah bon? Pour quoi?

Ikisuki lui servit son bol de nouilles et elle commença à le manger tranquillement.

Sakura: Et bien... Tsunade m'oblige à la remplacer en tant qu'Hokage pendant deux mois et...

Naruto était tellement surpris qu'il recracha la bouchée de nouilles qu'il venait de prendre.

Naruto: QUOI?! Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre toute seule et la vieille veut que tu l'a remplaces!!

Sakura se mit en colère aussi et frappa Naruto en pleins visage.

Sakura: IDIOT!! Tu ne comprends rien à rien!!

Naruto fut propulsé sur le mur. Sakura finit son bol de nouilles, paya et sortit du restaurant en colère.

Sakura pense: Naruto est vraiment un imbécile!! GRRRR!!

Naruto se frotta la tête après voir encaissé le coup de point de Sakura et continua à manger son bol de nouilles, mais tranquillement cette fois là.

Naruto se dit à lui même d'un ton mélancolique: J'ai dit une bêtise une fois de plus...

Sakura se dirigea vers la forêt du village en courant. Elle passa à toute vitesse devant Kiba avec son fidèle Akamaru qui se dirigeait vers le restaurant d'Ikisuki.

Kiba: Sakura? Bon peu importe! Allons s'y Akamaru!!

Akamaru: OUF!!

Sakura arriva à la forêt et s'arrêta devant un arbre.

Elle le frappa à plusieurs reprises de toutes ses forces. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux par la Suite et des larmes commença à couler sur ses joues.

Pendant ce temps, Lee s'entrainait dans la même forêt. Il était en train de faire 500pompes.

Lee: 496... 497... 498... 499... 500!!

Lee se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la forêt. Il vit Sakura qui était à genoux devant Un arbre. Lee avait les yeux qui brillaient.

Lee pense: C'est ma chance!!

Lee se dirigea vers elle et vit les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues alors il lui dit.

Lee: Sakura? Tu pleures?...

Sakura se retourna brusquement en voyant Lee arriver et le regarda.

Sakura: Hum...

Lee la regardait toujours.

Lee: Qu'est qui ne va pas?

Sakura le regarda d'un air mélancolique et parla sur le même ton.

Sakura: Et bien... Si tu veux savoir... Tsunade m'oblige à la remplacer et...

Lee: Mais c'est super ça!! Je suis sur que tu feras une super Hokage!!

Sakura le regarda et fit un petit sourire malgré sa tristesse.

Sakura: C'est très gentil de me remonter le moral, mais j'en ai parlé avec Naruto et il m'a dit que je n'étais pas capable de me défendre...

Lee regarda Sakura d'un air un peu contrarié.

Lee: Tu te soucis de ce que pense cet idiot?!

Sakura: Hum...

Lee: Je crois qu'il t'a dit ça parce que tu as volé son rêve le plus cher...

Sakura: Possible...

Pendant ce temps au restaurant d'Ikisuki, Naruto venait de finir son septième bol de nouilles. Ikisuki le regarda pendant qu'il faisait les nouilles.

Ikisuki: Tu sais qu'il faudra que tu paies pour tous ces bols...

Naruto: Oui...

Kiba arriva devant le restaurant et y entra. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Naruto.

Kiba: Hey Naruto!!

Naruto sursauta et vit Kiba qui venait de s'assoir à côté de lui.

Naruto: Kiba! Viens-tu manger un bol de nouilles toi aussi?

Kiba: Non je suis venu voir si tu étais ici, car j'ai été chez toi et tu n'y étais pas alors...

Naruto: Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?

Kiba: Et bien, je me suis dit que nous pourrions nous entraîner toi, Akamaru et moi. Je l'ai proposé à Hinata, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle s'entrainait avec Neji pour améliorer son Byakugan. Shino lui je ne l'ai pas trouvé...

Naruto: Oh d'accord! Tu as de la chance parce que je viens de finir de manger.

Naruto et Kiba sortirent du restaurant quand Ikisuki cria à Naruto.

Ikisuki: HEY!! TU NE VAS PAS PARTIR SANS PAYR TOUT DE MÊME!!

Naruto sursauta et regarda Ikisuki d'un air perplexe.

Naruto: Oups! Désolé Ikisuki!

Naruto paya et retourna avec Kiba.

Sakura : Tu penses vraiment que je ferais une bonne Hokage?

Lee : Oui! Tu es intelligente et forte. En plus, je t'ai vue aider Tsunade pour faire ses piles de papiers

Sakura regarda Lee et lui sourit.

Sakura : Merci Lee.

Lee : Humm... Sakura.

Sakura : Quoi?

Lee : Quand vas-tu prendre la place de Tsunade?

Sakura : Dans trois jours.

Lee : Bien... Si tu veux je pourrais t'aider et...

Sakura regarda Lee et lui coupa la parole.

Sakura: Non. Écoute Lee, j'apprécie que tu sois venu me consoler... Cependant, je crois être capable de me débrouiller.

Lee: D'accord, alors je vais retourner m'entraîner... Tu crois que ça va aller?

Sakura: Oui merci beaucoup Lee!

Sakura se releva avec l'aide de Lee. Lee était en train de vivre un des moments les plus beau de sa vie. Il se gratta la tête, gêné.

Lee: Ce... Cela te dirais de venir t'entraîner avec moi?

Sakura: Oui! Et puis, cela me fera changer les idées!

Sakura et Lee s'entraînèrent durant 10minutes alors que Naruto et Kiba parlèrent de Sakura. Naruto lui raconta ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure.

Kiba: Je vois... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle est passée devant Akamaru et moi rapidement... Elle avait l'air très en colère.

Naruto: Hum...

Kiba: Tu devrais peut-être aller t'excuser...

Naruto: Oui, mais est ce que tu sais où elle allait?

Kiba: Je crois qu'elle se dirigeait vers la forêt du village.

Naruto: D'accord! Merci Kiba!

Naruto partie en courant vers la forêt du village.

Kiba resta là et le regarda partir.

Kiba: Hey! Et notre entraînement?!

Naruto était trop loin pour l'entendre. Il arriva dans la forêt et chercha Sakura en criant son nom.

Naruto cria: SAKURA! OÙ ES-TU?!

Sakura et Lee continuaient à s'entraîner. Cependant, ils étaient épuisés surtout Sakura. Lee la tenait avec le bras de Sakura autour de son cou. Lee trébucha sur une racine ce qui entraîna Sakura aussi et tous les deux tombèrent. Lee était tombé sur le dos tant dis que Sakura était tombé sur lui. Naruto était arrivé quelques secondes plus tard alors il vit Sakura sur Lee. Il serra les points et avait le goût de tuer Lee. Il resta caché dans les buissons.

Sakura sentit que Naruto était dans les parages à cause qu'elle l'avait entendu crier son nom à quelques reprises. Elle se pencha vers l'oreille gauche de Lee ce qui fit rougir celui-ci et lui murmura.

Sakura: Lee, je sens que Naruto est dans les parages... J'ai envie de lui faire une blague.

Lee, toujours rouge, lui répondit tout bas: Tout ce que tu veux Sakura...

Sakura dit à Lee d'une douce voix et assez fort pour que Naruto entend.

Sakura: Excuse-moi Lee... C'est juste que je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler et...

Lee la regarda en étant toujours rouge et en souriant.

Lee pense: Est-ce que je rêve?!

Lee: Et...?

Sakura: Prend-moi Lee!

Sakura enleva le chandail de Lee et regarda son torse en souriant. Elle le caressa.

Sakura: Wow...

Lee caressa les cheveux de Sakura et la regarda en souriant.

Naruto les regarda et sentait la jalousie monter en lui.

Naruto pense: Si je reste ici, ils vont le faire!

Sakura allait enlever son chandail. Naruto n'en pouvait plus, alors il sortit du buisson. Il était très en colère.

Naruto cria: QU'ES-QUE VOUS FAITES?!

Sakura et Lee éclatèrent de rire. Sakura se releva tantdis que Lee remit son chandail et se releva aussi. Aucun des deux ne pouvait lui répondre puisqu'ils riaient. Naruto ne comprenait pas alors il cria à nouveau.

Naruto cria: POURQUOI VOUS RIEZ?!

Ils se calmèrent. Sakura regarda Naruto en souriant.

Sakura: Parce que nous savions que tu étais caché dans les buissons et que tu nous observais.

Naruto: Quoi?! Comment le saviez-vous?!

Lee: Tu caches mal ton chakra.

Naruto: Alors tout ce que vous avez fait...

Sakura: C'était de la comédie oui!

Naruto: Hum...

Naruto pense: Une chance que c'était juste ça...

Lee regarda Naruto et Sakura. Il semblait très heureux.

Lee: Bon et bien moi je vais voir Gai-sensei. C'était très amusant de jouer la comédie avec toi Sakura!

Lee tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de la forêt. Sakura le regarda en souriant tandis que Naruto le regardait d'un air méprisant.

Sakura: Au revoir Lee!

Sakura se tourna ensuite vers Naruto.

Sakura: Alors... Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Voulais-tu t'entraîner?

Naruto secoua la tête et regarda Sakura.

Naruto: Hum...

Sakura se tourna vers Naruto et lui proposa d'aller boire une tasse de thé chez elle et celui-ci accepta sans hésiter.

Un peu plus tard chez Sakura, les deux amis buvaient leur thé tranquillement. Naruto regarda Sakura après avoir vu une gorgée de son thé.

Naruto : Sakura... Je voudrais m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure chez Ikisuki... J'ai été méchant et...

Sakura lui coupa la parole.

Sakura : Non! C'est moi qui dois s'excuser Naruto. J'aurais dû comprendre que tu ne serais pas content que je te vole ton rêve...

Quelques minutes après leurs excuses mutuelles, Sakura se mit à rire. Naruto la regarda d'un air intrigué.

Naruto : Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris?

Sakura : Je repense encore à ta réaction de tout à l'heure dans la forêt.

Naruto : Quoi? J'étais sûr que vous alliez le faire...

Sakura: DANS LA FORÊT?!

Naruto qui se sentait stupide murmura: Oui...

Sakura : Si je voudrais le faire, cela serait dans une chambre et non à la vue de tout le monde!

Naruto : QUOI?! TU L'AS FAIT AVEC GROS SOURCIS?!

Sakura frappa Naruto dans la figure.

Sakura : IMBÉCILLE!

Naruto tomba sur le sol. Il se frotta la tête en se relevant et se rassit en face de Sakura.

Naruto: Aie... Ça ne répond pas à ma question...

Sakura : TU ES MALADE OU QUOI?! NON!

Naruto regarda Sakura d'un air gêné.

Naruto: Désolé...

Sakura continua de boire son thé en silence. Naruto fit de même.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sakura et Naruto avaient fini de boire leur thé et étaient maintenant tous les deux sur le sofa. Ils parlaient des missions qu'ils avaient faites ensemble et ils mangeaient du maïs soufflé. Quand leurs mains se touchèrent, Sakura ne pu s'empêchée de rougir. Naruto regarda celle-ci et vit qu'elle semblait perturbée.

Naruto : Est que tu vas bien Sakura?

Sakura, qui était passé du rose au rouge, elle lui répondit : Oui... Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

Sakura pense: Non... J'ai attrapé la maladie de Hinata!

Naruto se rapprocha de Sakura pour voir si elle ne faisait pas de la fièvre.

Sakura pense: JE VEUX MOURIR!

(Inner: Tu blagues ou quoi?! Il est mignon! )

Naruto pense: Je me demande pourquoi elle est rouge...

La main de Naruto se posa sur le visage de son amie et celle-ci était toute rouge.

Naruto ôta sa main du front de Sakura qui n'était pas brûlant de fièvre.

Naruto pense : Elle ne fait pas de fièvre, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Sakura pense : Il faut que j'arrête de rougir... Je dois ressembler à une tomate!

Cependant, sans que les deux sens rendent comptent, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

Sakura pense: Ah une tomate avec... Attend est-ce que je me rapproche de naruto?!

Naruto pense: Je me demande... Hey minute! Est-ce qu'on va s'embrasser?!

Naruto et Sakura se rapprochaient de plus en plus jusqu'à se que ils puissent sentir les battements de cœur de l'autre. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de loin et se rapprochaient

Lentement. Sakura, par réflexe, mit ses bras autour du cou de Naruto et celui-ci mit ses bras sur la fine taille de Sakura. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, ils fermèrent leurs yeux et...

DRING! DRING!

Sakura se décolla de Naruto et répondit au téléphone.

Sakura au téléphone : J'ESPÈRE QUE C'EST IMPORTANT!

Voix dans le téléphone : Sakura, c'est Lee. Je voulais te demander quelque chose...

Sakura en colère au téléphone : Oui quoi?!

Lee de l'autre côté du téléphone : Euh... Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi demain?...

Sakura pense : C'est la cinquième fois qu'il me le demande en deux jours... Pourquoi il a fallu que je lui donne mon numéro?

Sakura au téléphone : Je suis désolée, mais demain je dois savoir comment doit fonctionner les deux mois que Tsunade sera absente.

Lee de l'autre coté du téléphone : Ce n'est pas grave... Une prochaine fois alors... Au revoir.

Sakura au téléphone : Au revoir!

Naruto : C'était qui?!

Sakura : Lee.

Naruto pense : Encore lui... Je sens que si ça continue comme ça, je vais le tuer!

Sakura se colla contre Naruto et lui chuchota dans l'oreille gauche d'une voix mielleuse: Alors... où en étions-nous?

Naruto devenu tout rouge à son tour.lui répondit sur la même tonalité sur les lèvres

Tous deux se rapprocha le bras gauche de sakura étais sur l'épaule de naruto mais son droit étais sur la tête de naruto les deux bras de naruto étais tous simplement errant sur les côtes de sakura leur tête n'étais qu'a un demi cm il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre leur yeux se fermait leur lèvre inférieur se toucha quand toc… toc…toc… sakura se décolla a contre cœur de naruto et alla répondre a la porte

Sakura : bonjour

Ninja nin : sakura haruno tsunade m'envoi vous dire qu'ils on besoin de vos services à l'hôpital

Sakura pense : je suis maudite

Sakura : je me prépare et je vais les aider

Le ninja nin disparu dans un nuage de fumée

Sakura qui rentra dans la maison et alla voir naruto

Sakura : je dois partir à l'hôpital il semble qu'ils on besoin de moi

Naruto : à cette heure là ??

Sakura : oui

Naruto et sakura qui étaient sur le bord de la porte

Sakura : on se voit demain si j'ai le temps

Naruto : oui à demain

Naruto pense : allez courage! il faut que je l'embrasse

Naruto se retournait avec l'espoir de partir avec un baiser mais malheureusement sakura étais déjà parti à l'hôpital.


	2. le Krazekage

La vie en hokage

La vie en hokage

Chapitre 2

Depuis plusieurs heures, Sakura était à l'hôpital dans la section des enfants. Elle guérissait une petite fille. C'était la 19e enfant qu'elle guérissait et elle était fatiguée en plus. Elle se demandait pourquoi autant de gens étaient blaisés en si peu de temps. Puisqu'elle avait terminé de guérir les enfants, elle décida d'aller aider Tsunade.

Revenue au bureau de Tsunade, elle la vit entrain de parler aux parents des enfants blessés.

Sakura décida de ne pas déranger Tsunade, mais elle colla son oreille sur la porte et écouta.

Tsunade : Écoutez-moi, si vous voulez pouvoir voir vos enfants, vous devez me dire qui les a blessés.

Un père s'avança et commença à parler.

Le père : Je m'appelle Kamingal. Je viens de Suna. Je suis l'ancien bras droit du Krazekage et maintenant professeur dans l'école.

Tsunade : Oui... Cependant, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé?

Kamingal : J'étais entrain d'enseigner quand des hommes de Suna sont entrés et ont attaqué les enfants. Je les ai protégé du mieux que je pouvais, mais ils étaient venus me liquider parce que, ils avaient tué le bras droit ainsi que le futur bras droit du Krazekage. Donc, j'aurais été celui qui aurait remplacé le bras droit en attendant que le nouveau soit choisi ce qui veut dire, après les examens chunin...

Sakura était de l'autre côté de la porte et n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Tsunade : Mais... Comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours en vie?

Kamingal : Pendant qu'ils se battaient, Angelica a réussi à sortir de la classe pour avertir les autres classes. Ils sont venus en renfort ce qui a pour fait d'avoir vaincu les hommes.

Une des mères prit la parole : Pourquoi veulent-ils tuer les bras droit du Krazekage?

Kamingal : Et bien, les bras droit du Krazekage ont pour but de surveillé ce que fait celui-ci et de le conseiller. D'ailleurs, ils le protègent contre d'éventuels dangers.

Les autres parents restèrent silencieux et n'avaient qu'une envie, aller voir leurs enfants.

Tsunade pense : Génial... Et deux jours avant mon départ en plus...

Tsunade : Vous pouvez aller voir vos enfants.

Les parents soulagés de pouvoir enfin savoir dans quel état étaient leurs enfants, se précipitèrent vers la porte.

Sakura, qui avait tout entendu, s'étais décollée de la porte de justesse et allait sortir à l'extérieur quand Tsunade l'interpella.

Tsunade : Sakura! Justement, je voulais te parler.

Sakura pense : J'espère qu'elle ne sait pas que j'écoutais derrière la porte...

Tsunade : Je crois que la personne qui a donné l'ordre de tuer les bras droit, voudrait essayer d'assassiner le Krazekage.

Sakura : Mais... Pourquoi?!

Tsunade : Peut-être pour faire croire à Suna que Konoha a assassiné le Krazekage pour avoir une raison de faire la guerre.

Sakura : Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ici pendant les examens? S'il arrive quelque chose, tu seras là pour empêcher cela...

Tsunade : J'aimerais pouvoir le faire, mais comme tu le sais cela est impossible avec le traité de pays neutre. Si je ne le fais pas, le village perdu des nuages attaquera Konoha.

Tsunade soupira et continua à parler : D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tu seras à la hauteur.

Sakura : Je l'espère Tsunade...

Tsunade : Je crois que je vais t'expliquer comment cela va fonctionner pendant les deux mois que je serai absente.

Deux jours plus tard

Tsunade : N'oublie pas, tu restes à côté de lui

Sakura : Oui.

Tsunade : Tu dois aussi porter l'uniforme des hokages. Tu es oubligée!

Sakura soupira : Oui... Je sais...

Tsunade : Je dois y aller maintenant. On se revoit dans deux mois.

Sakura : Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas rester?...

Tsunade, désespérée : Sakura, on en a déjà parlé des milliards de fois!

Sakura : Oui... Je sais...

Tsunade : Le Krazekage devrait arriver aujourd'hui dans l'après midi.

Sur ce, Tsunade disparu dans un nuage de fumée

Sakura, comme Tsunade disparu, décida de mettre l'uniforme des hokages que Tsunade avait fait faire sur mesure pour Sakura. En ce moment, elle se sentait heureuse de savoir qu'elle portait quelque chose que Naruto tuerait pour porter. Puisqu'elle avait de nouvelles responsabilités, elle décida de commencer à faire les documents que Tsunade recevait par centaines

Sakura finit les documents quand quelqu'un en amenait le double de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Quand sakura finissait de lire quelques documents, elle devait envoyer son ex-seinse, Kakashi, ainsi qu'une équipe de ninja sur une mission de type B dans le village caché de la brume.

Elle le fit venir dans le bureau. Kakashi arriva et il commença à parler.

Kakashi : Je ne savais pas que ce serait toi qui prendrais la place de Tsunade.

Sakura rougit : Euh... Oui

Kakashi : Alors tu m'as appelé parce que...

Sakura sorti un parchemin et parla : J'ai une mission de type B avec une escorte de ninja.

Sakura pense : WAAOUU!! Je donne des ordres à mon ex-seinse!! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve!!

Kakashi : En quoi consiste t'elle?

Sakura : Tu dois apporter ce parchemin dans le village de la brume. Il s'agit de techniques interdites venant du pays. Ils nous les avaient confiées pendant que le pays n'était pas en sûreté.

Kakashi pense : C'est rendu que mon ancienne élève me donne des ordres… Ça ne me rajeuni pas...

Kakashi : Quand devrions-nous partir?

Sakura : Dans une semaine.

Kakashi : D'accord.

Kakashi sorti du bureau. Sakura continua à lire les documents. Alors que Sakura se concentrait sur le document, quelqu'un entra sans avertir.

Personne : C'est incroyable le nombre de documents que l'ont reçois en une journée!

Sakura leva les yeux et vit Gaara habillé dans l'uniforme du Krazekage.

Sakura : Et bien, cela nous tien occupé.

Gaara : On voit que tu n'es pas Hokage depuis longtemps.

Sakura : Je remplace Tsunade pendant qu'elle est absente.

Gaara : Alors je vois que je vais être utile.

Sakura pense : Depuis quand Gaara est-il gentil?!

Sakura : Tsunade m'a expliqué comment tout va fonctionner.

Gaara : Euh... Puis-je savoir où est Tsunade?

Sakura : En mission.

Gaara : Je vois, alors elle a dû choisir quelqu'un de confiance.

Sakura : Il y a votre endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer ainsi que les personnes qui vous accompagnent.

Sakura remit les clefs de la maison ainsi que les coordonnés. À ce moment-là, Temari ainsi que Kankuro entrèrent dans la salle.

Temari : SAKURA !! Je suis tellement contente de… Tu es l'Hokage?!

Sakura : Je remplace Tsunade pendant les deux mois des examens chunins.

Temari : Vraiment?!

Sakura : Oui.

Gaara : Je crois que nous devrions aller dans la maison que Haruno nous a prêtée

Temari : Oui. Gaara a raison.

Sakura : Alors reposez-vous bien.

Les trois personnes partirent laissant Sakura seule.

Sakura eut fini les documents peu de temps après la rencontre avec Gaara.

Sakura sortit pour aller se coucher. Il devait être environs 21h quand elle était sortit de la tour.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sakura était chez elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Alors elle décida de se lever pour regarder les étoiles sur son toit plutôt que de rester là à rien faire.

Sakura, qui était maintenant sur le toit, regardait les étoiles. Soudain, quelqu'un se fit sentir derrière elle.

Sakura : Bonsoir.

Voix : Tu ne devrais pas dormir?

Sakura pense : C'est le chakra de Gaara?!

Sakura : Je pourrais te demander la même question.

Gaara : Je suis insomniaque.

Sakura : Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Cette semaine là, Sakura et Gaara passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et gaara aidait Sakura avec les documents. Les deux s'entendaient très bien et ils ne prirent que peu de temps pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Il ne fut pas rare de voir Sakura et Gaara s'entraîner ou parler quand ils avaient fini les documents. Cependant, alors qu'ils avaient fini de tout faire, Gaara invita Sakura à aller chez lui question de faire autre chose. Sakura et Gaara entrèrent dans la maison.

Temari et Kankuro les saluèrent.

Temari pense : Gaara a une amie?!

Kankuro pense : Hum... Je me demande ce que Gaara fait avec elle.

Sakura et Gaara étaient maintenant dans la cuisine.

Gaara : Veux-tu boire quelque chose?

Sakura : Oui! Merci. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Gaara : De la limonade, de l'eau et du jus de pomme.

Sakura : De la limonade! Merci!

Gaara versa les verres de limonade quand soudain...

Kankuro arriva et vit les deux verres servis.

Kankuro : Hep! Vous n'êtes pas trop jeune pour boire du saké?!

Gaara : C'est de la limonade.

Temari : QUOI?! Du saké?!

Gaara : C'EST DE LA LIMONADE!!

Gaara en prenant la main de sakura : Viens! On va aller loin de ces PERVERS!!

Sakura rougit quand il lui prit la main.

Sakura : Euh... Ok...

Gaara lâcha la main de Sakura et ils allèrent dans sa chambre.

La chambre de Gaara était beige, mais il y avait des papiers partout.

Sakura prit un des papiers et vit que c'était le portrait de sa sœur.

Sakura : Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as dessiné?

Gaara : Oui.

Sakura : Tu es doué!

Gaara : Merci.

Sakura était dans sa chambre entrain de parler pendant que Gaara dessinait le visage de Sakura.

Quand soudain, Sakura devint blême. Gaara l'a regarda un moment d'un air intrigué.

Gaara : Est ce que tu vas bien?

Sakura était sur le point de crier. Elle pointa sa jambe en tremblant. Il y avait une petite araignée dessus.

À ce moment, elle se mit à crier et à courir partout comme une folle. Gaara n'en pouvait plus de voir son amie courir comme une folle alors il éclata de rire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Temari qui entrait dans la chambre comme s'il y avait eu un meurtre. Temari les regarda d'un air paniqué.

Temari : Quoi?! Qu'es qu'il y a?!

Sakura qui se calma un peu et dit : Il y avait... Une... Araignée!!

Gaara était couché sur le sol presque entrain de mourir de rire.

Il réussit à dire : Ha Ha... Tu n'as pas peur de la mort, mais d'une... Minuscule... araignée, OUI ! Hahahahaha!!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara avait fini de rire et se remit à dessiner Sakura. Quand il eu fini son portrait, Sakura dû aller chez elle, car le lendemain une grande journée s'annonçait : la première journée des examens chunins.


	3. une journée d'amoureux

La vie en hokage

La vie en hokage

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla et s'habilla. Elle devait annoncer le début des examens chunins. Cependant, elle voulait aller voir Naruto avant. Sakura marchait, tout en étant perdue dans ses pensés, vers la maison de celui-ci. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle reconnue la voix de Temari.

Temari : Sakura! Hé! Sakura!

Sakura se retourna brusquement vers celle-ci. Avant qu'elle puisse prononcer un mot, Temari lui parla.

Temari : Alors comment va la petite amie de mon petit frère?!

Sakura allait parler quand Temari lui coupa encore la parole.

Temari : Et puis, vous faites tellement un beau couple!

Sakura : Quoi?! Je ne suis pas la petite amie de Gaara!

Temari : Pourtant, Kankuro m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble!

Sakura : Et bien, il t'a mentit!

Temari soupira d'un air exaspéré.

Temari : JE VAIS LE TRUCIDER! Au revoir Sakura!

Sakura : Au revoir!

Temari se dirigea en courant vers la maison que Sakura avait prêtée à sa famille. Sakura la regarda partir et continua son chemin vers la maison de Naruto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva chez lui et cogna à la porte. Elle attendit une minute devant la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Alors elle décida d'aller au restaurant d'Ikisuki pour voir s'il mangeait encore des nouilles comme il a l'habitude de faire. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas le voir là bas non plus.

Sakura pense : Je me demande où il est... De toute façon, je n'ai plus le temps de le chercher.

Alors que Sakura marchait en direction de la tour, des ninjas se mirent à l'attaquer. Tous les trois portaient un masque cachant ainsi leurs visages. Le premier commença à l'attaquer, mais elle l'évita facilement. Sakura allait contre attaquer, mais le deuxième ninja lança un Kounaïque Sakura évita de justesse. Au moment où Sakura évitait le Kounaï, le premier ninja attaqua Sakura au dos, mais elle avait prévu le coup et prit un de ses Kounaï pour le tuer. À ce moment là, les deux autres ninjas attaquèrent en même temps. Sakura évita l'un d'eux, mais ne put éviter l'attaque de l'autre. Elle fut blessée au niveau de l'estomac ce qui fit pour effet de la mettre en colère. Elle attaque le troisième tellement rapidement qu'il ne put éviter le coup et elle le tua. Sakura se retourna pour attaquer le deuxième, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Elle alla donc pour ramasser les dépouilles des ninjas fraîchement tués, mais eux aussi avaient disparus la seule preuve du combat était la blessure à son estomac, mais il ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour la guérir laissant qu'une cicatrice.

Sakura continua de marcher. Elle était pas mal en retard mais elle savait que cela ne serait pas si grave. D'ailleurs, ce qui venait d'arriver serait probablement plus important que d'annoncer le début des examens chunin, mais elle décida de mettre sa colère de côté. Sakura commença à faire son discourt. Elle le récita de manière spontané et assez rapidement. Quand elle fini de le réciter, elle fut acclamée par tout le monde qui assistait. Quand tout le monde allait pour vaguer à leurs occupations, Sakura décida de se remettre à chercher Naruto.

Sakura marchait dans le village. Elle avait été partout sauf à un seul endroit là ou elle va pour s'entraîner, alors qu'elle arriva. Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle voyait Hinata entrain d'embrasser Naruto. Sakura tourna les talons et se dirigea en courant dans le sens opposé de son chemin.

Quand Sakura était partit, Naruto repoussa Hinata et la regarda d'un air intrigué et effrayé. Il n'avait même pas vu Sakura.

Naruto : Euh... Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!

Hinata était un peu gênée, mais réussit à lui dire.

Hinata : Je ne pouvais plus le cacher Naruto... Je suis amoureuse de toi...

Naruto recula pendant que Hinata l'approchait.

Naruto : Et bien... Je suis désolé de te dire cela, mais tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques... Sur ce, je dois y aller moi!

Naruto parti en courant très vite et se dirige vers la tour pour écouter le discours de Sakura, mais malheureusement pour lui il l'avait manqué.

Naruto : Hum...

Naruto partie à la recherche de Sakura.

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt du village, Sakura se défoulait après un arbre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. L'arbre était maintenant tout cabossé et au dernier coup de Sakura, il fendit en miettes. Sakura se laissa tomber à genoux devant ce qui restait de l'arbre.

Sakura pense : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est en milles miettes?

Gaara passait par là. Il vit Sakura qui pleurait devant un reste d'arbre. Il alla la voir.

Gaara : Sakura? Mais tu pleures! Qu'es qu'il y a?

Sakura pense : J'ai le donc pour paraître faible...

Sakura : Qu'es que ça peut bien te faire?

Gaara : Tu es mon amie...

Sakura soupira et regarda Gaara d'un air mélancolique. Elle rebaissa la tête.

Gaara : Dis moi ce qui ce passe.

Sakura : Ça risque d'être long...

Gaara s'assit plus confortablement et la regarda à nouveau.

Gaara : J'ai tout mon temps alors...

Sakura : Mais... Si je ne comprends pas moi-même...

Gaara : Tu sais, moi-même il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas...

Sakura commença a parlé de ce qui était arrivé quand elle s'était faite attaquer par les ninjas et elle raconta aussi qu'elle avait vu Naruto embrasser Hinata.

Gaara : Cela a du te faire mal au cœur.

Sakura : Je crois que nous devrions aller chez moi plutôt que de rester devant cet arbre.

Un peu plus tard dans la maison de Sakura,

Sakura et Gaara étaient dans le salon sur le sofa et tous les deux se parlaient depuis un bon moment. Ils faisaient des blagues et racontaient leurs anecdotes. Ils riaient de bon cœur ensemble. Soudain, tous les deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Sakura s'approcha de Gaara qui s'approchait aussi de celle-ci. Gaara mit un bras autour de la taille de Sakura tandis que l'autre était sur la nuque de Sakura. Sakura mit ses bras sur les épaules de Gaara. Ils fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres se collèrent doucement formant ainsi un doux baiser. Sakura se décolla rapidement de Gaara avec le visage plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Sakura : Euh... Désolée! Je me suis emportée et...

Cependant, avant même que Sakura ne puisse finir sa phrase, elle fut emmenée dans un baiser plus passionné. Gaara entrouvrit les lèvres et Sakura fit pareil. Leurs langues s'engageaient dans une bataille langoureuse. Les deux adolescents ne voulaient arrêter ce moment de passion pour rien au monde, mais quelqu'un cogna à la porte...

TOC … TOC …TOC

Sakura ne voulait en aucun cas arrêter ce baiser si passionné avec Gaara, alors elle décida de ne pas aller répondre.

TOC …TOC…TOC…

Se fut Gaara qui arrêta le baisé avec Sakura lui faisant signe d'aller répondre.

Sakura se leva avec les lèvres rendues roses tant le baiser avait été passionné. Elle arriva à la porte et ouvrit pour voir Naruto derrière celle-ci.

Naruto : Bonjours Sakura!

Sakura répondit sur un ton indifférent : Bonjours Naruto.

Naruto : Alors comment vas-tu? Cela fait longtemps que nous nous ne sommes pas vu!

Sakura avait l'air ennuyé par la présence de Naruto.

Sakura : C'est vrai, mais bon j'étais pas mal occupée ces temps-ci.

Naruto : Alors je pourrais peut-être t'aider!

Sakura : Non ça ne sera...

Avant que Sakura ne put finir ce qu'elle voulait dire, Naruto entra dans à l'intérieur et il vit Gaara sur le divan. Il remarqua aussi que Gaara avait du rouge à lèvres.

Naruto : Oh salut Gaara! Depuis quand te mets-tu du rouge à lèvres?

Gaara se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, mais ne fit rien paraître. Il préféra de ne pas répondre à Naruto et se contenta d'essuyer ses lèvres.

Sakura regarda Naruto d'un air exaspéré.

Sakura : Il y a une fille qui l'a embrassé tout à l'heure et n'a pas vu qu'il avait du rouge à lèvres sur ses lèvres c'est tout.

Naruto regarda Sakura d'un air étonné.

Naruto : Ah bon?! C'est qui?!

Sakura se sentit aussi gênée et rougit un peu.

Sakura : Qu'es que ça peut bien te faire?

Naruto : Gaara a une petite amie?!

Sakura se mit en colère.

Sakura : Maintenant laisse-nous. Nous avons du travail à faire!

Naruto : Mais... Je veux vous aider!

Sakura : Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton aide!

Sakura frappa Naruto ce qui le propulsa dehors. Sakura claqua la porte ensuite et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Gaara. Naruto se releva lentement et se frotta la tête qui lui faisait légèrement mal.

Naruto pense : Qu'es que j'ai fais? En tout cas, elle frappa de plus en plus fort on dirait...

Naruto : Aie...

Sakura s'était rassise à côté de Gaara, encore gênée de ce qui était arrivé. Elle se tourna pour aller prendre quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine quand Gaara la prit par derrière et se mit a l'embrassée tendrement dans le coup ce qui la fit frémir. Cependant, Gaara arrêta brusquement ce qui enleva un soupir de mécontentement à Sakura.

Sakura : J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?!

Gaara : Non, mais tu veux prendre une marche?

Sakura rougit : Oui...

Gaara la prit par la main.

Gaara : Suis-moi.

Gaara emmena Sakura au parc. Ils pouvaient voir un magnifique couché de soleil. Ils marchèrent tous les deux main dans la main. Sakura regardait le couché de soleil en marchant à côté de Gaara.

Sakura : C'est magnifique!

Gaara regarda Sakura et rougit légèrement avant de commencer à parler.

Gaara : J'ai fait un poème pour toi...

Sakura : V...Vraiment?!

Gaara : Euh... Oui... Tien.

Gaara donna un morceau de papier à Sakura

Sakura se mit alors à lire le poème de Gaara.

Tu es la seule au monde dont mon cœur répondrait

Qui venaient dans la nuit profonde ou seule un regard éclaircirait

Donc un seul mot ferait fondre la glace qui m'entoure

Laissent un homme sans décence face la puissance de l'amour

Gaara

Sakura finit de lire le poème et se mit à pleurer tellement elle était émue.

Gaara : Euh... C'était si horrible que ça?...

Sakura : Non c'est magnifique!

Sakura sauta dans les bras de Gaara et l'embrassa. Gaara prolongea le baiser et ils s'embrassèrent le plus langoureusement que leur corps leur permettait.

Temari, qui pourchassait Kankuro à cause qu'il avait dit que Sakura et Gaara sortaient ensemble, vit Sakura et Gaara qui s'embrassaient langoureusement. Kankuro les vit aussi et sourit en coin.

Kankuro : Je te l'avais dit!

Temari chuchota à kankuro : Tais-toi et donne-moi mon appareil photo!

Kankuro la regarda d'un air intrigué.

Kankuro : Qu'es que tu veux faire avec les photos après?

Temari : Les exposés partout dans le village!

Kankuro : Sais-tu qu'il va nous tuer après?

Temari : Il ne peut pas savoir que c'est nous!

Kankuro regarda sa sœur d'un air perplexe et se gratta la tête.

Kankuro : Euh... Mais pourquoi tu veux exposés les photos partout?

Temari : Imbécile tu ne comprends pas! Le Hokage avec le Krazekage cela ne s'est jamais vu ensemble! Bon tais toi et donne moi l'appareil photo avant qu'ils arrêtent de s'embrasser!

Kankuro hésita encore un peu avant de donner l'appareil à sa sœur.

Temari prit l'appareil photo et réussit à prendre une vingtaine de photo avant que Sakura et Gaara arrêtent de s'embrasser.

Sakura et Gaara marchèrent en direction de la maison de Sakura. Gaara la tenait contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaît, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Sakura. Temari les suivait et prenait des photos à tous les moments possibles.

Sakura chuchota dans l'oreille de Gaara : Je t'aime...

Gaara rougit, mais chuchota aussi : Je t'aime aussi...

Gaara pense : C'est donc ça l'amour?

À ce moment, au désespoir de Temari, ils rentrèrent dans la maison de Sakura.

Temari pense : NON! Je n'ai même pas fini de prendre des photos! Faut pas être gêné!

Sakura et Gaara étaient dans le salon et écoutaient un film d'horreur. Sakura était collé contre Gaara et celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas pour tout l'or du monde. Une annonce arriva avant qu'ils ne puissent savoir ce qui arrivait. Sakura était sur lui le couvrant de baisés. Tout d'abord, elle l'embrassa dans le cou puis sur la mâchoire pour finir sur les lèvres. Le film avait continué, mais ils ne s'en occupaient pas.

Temari était toujours à l'extérieur et cherchait un moyen de pouvoir entrer sans se faire voir par les deux amoureux. Elle vit qu'une des fenêtres était ouverte. Comme elle avait un autre film pour prendre des photos des deux tourtereaux, elle le mit dans l'appareil et entra dans la maison par la fenêtre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Sakura n'avait plus de chandail Gaara non plus. Gaara enleva le soutien gorge de Sakura et la caressa ce qui la fit gémir. Les mains de sakura étaient au pantalon de Gaara. Elle défit la ceinture et baissa le pantalon le laissant dans un boxeur moulant. À ce moment, Gaara enleva la jupe de Sakura.

Temari était dans la salle de bain et entendait des gémissements d'une salle. Elle marcha en masquant son chakra et elle arriva à une porte qui était entrouverte pour voir son frère sur Sakura qui enlevait son boxeur et Sakura qui ne portait qu'une culotte. À cette vision, Temari prit son appareil photo et elle prit une photo. Cependant malgré toutes les précautions de Temari, l'appareil fit un flash de lumière.

Temari pense : Ah merde! J'ai oublié d'éteindre le flash! Maintenant, ils vont me tuer!

Gaara avait vu un flash de lumière et il se tourna pour voir sa sœur avec un appareil photo. Par réflexe, il prit un cousin pour se cacher tandis que sakura se mit derrière lui.

Gaara regarda Temari d'un air colérique et lui parla sur le même ton.

Gaara : Tu es mieux de me donner la pellicule! Sinon...

Temari avala sa salive et s'enfuit en courant.

Gaara s'habilla rapidement, embrassa Sakura et partie à courir après sa sœur.

Naruto était dans le restaurant d'Ikisuki entrain de manger un bol de nouille. Depuis qu'Hinata l'avait embrassé et que Sakura l'avait frappé, il avait le moral assez bas. De plus, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle soit en colère contre lui à ce point.

Naruto pense : Mais qui a embrassé Gaara?

Naruto recommença à manger son bol de nouille quand Hinata arriva.

Hinata dit sur un ton amoureux : MON AMOUR! Ah tu es là! Je t'ai cherché partout!

Naruto faillit recracher sa bouché de nouille, mais se força pour l'avaler. Il regarda Hinata d'un air perplexe.

Naruto : Euh... Hinata, pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça? Je ne suis pas…

Hinata s'était s'assise à côté de lui et n'arrêtait pas de le fixé. Elle le regarda d'un air intriguer

Hinata : Tu n'es pas quoi Naruto?

Cependant avant même que Naruto ne puisse répondre, Temari arriva en courant comme une folle et Naruto l'arrêta.

Naruto : Qu'es ce qui t'arrives Temari?

Temari : Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer!

Temari ne put recommencer à courir, car elle fut couvrit de sable.

Gaara arriva en colère. Il utilisait son sable pour empêcher Temari de se sauver. Naruto regarda la scène, surpris.

Naruto : Hey! Qu'es que tu fais?! Gaara lâche Temari!

Gaara n'écoutait pas Naruto et s'adressa à Temari.

Gaara : Temari! Donne-moi toute suite la pellicule!

Temari, qui avait peur pour sa vie, lui donna l'appareil photo. Gaara vérifia que la pellicule était là et partie.

Naruto ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui venait d'arriver et questionna Temari.

Naruto : Euh... Pourquoi Gaara voulait-il la pellicule?

Temari n'avait pas entendu et alla au journal. Elle avait juste donné la pellicule ou il y a Gaara sur Sakura, mais l'autre avec les baisés non. Avant qu'il remarque ça, elle devait le donner au journal.

Naruto était intrigué et ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qui arrivait. Il finissait son bol de nouille, mais il remarqua bien vite que Hinata était toujours là en le fixant.

Naruto : Euh... Hinata?

Hinata ne laissa rien dire d'autre à Naruto. Elle l'embrassa et partie en lui donna un rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre.

Sakura avait mit son pyjama, mais comme elle ne s'endormait pas, elle écouta la télévision. Quand quelqu'un entra, elle se retourna pour voir Gaara, Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Les deux amoureux étaient là écoutant un film à l'eau de rose, mais Sakura tomba rapidement endormit dans les bras de Gaara. Il l'a prit, la mit sur son lit puis il se coucha à côté d'elle. Il bénéficia d'un moment de sommeil à côté de la fille qu'il aime.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla et elle vit Gaara endormit à ses côtés. Sakura sourit en le regardant dormir et décida de ne pas le réveiller. Elle alla prendre une douche et commença à faire des crêpes. Elle entendit Gaara sortir de la chambre et aller dans la salle de bain. Quand il sortie après 15minutes plus tard, elle avait fini de faire les crêpes et Gaara alla à l'extérieur prendre le journal. À cet instant, Sakura entendit crier celui-ci. Il avait vraiment l'air en colère.

Sakura : Il y a un problème Panda-chan?

Gaara arriva et lui mit le journal sous son nez.

Gaara : Regarde...

Sakura lit la première page. C'était une photo d'eux entrain de s'embrasser, mais il était écrit : le Krazekage et la Hokage amoureux. Deux pays unis par un pacte ou une bague de mariage?

Quand Sakura fini de lire, elle était bouillante de colère et voulait tuer la personne qui avait écrit l'article.

Sakura pense : Je me demande s'ils peuvent me donner la photo...

Gaara : Alors on fait quoi maintenant?!

Sakura : Et bien... Ce n'est pas un crime d'être amoureux, non?

Gaara : Non, mais les ninjas qui veulent m'enlever le poste de Krazekage pourrait t'attaquer.

Sakura : Je suis assez grande pour me défendre.

Gaara : Oui... Tu as raison. Bon, je dois allez quelque part ma chérie.

Gaara lui fit un bisou et Sakura le regarda en souriant.

Sakura : D'accord panda-chan!

Gaara sortie pour trouvé sa sœur et la trucidé.

Naruto se réveilla prit son déjeuner et sortie. Il voulait parler à Sakura et Hinata, mais quand il vit dans le journal la photo de Sakura et Gaara entrain de s'embrasser, il était vert de jalousie. Il se dit qu'il parlerait pendant le rendez-vous avec Hinata et il se dirigea vers la maison de Sakura. Il croisa Gaara et il pouvait voir sur son visage une expression de colère.

Gaara : Sais-tu où est Temari?

Naruto : Non.

Gaara : Si tu la vois dit lui que je finirai par la trouvée et que là elle risque de mourir!

Naruto était assez effrayé par ce qu'avait dit Gaara.

Naruto: Euh... D'accord...

Gaara disparut dans un tourbillon de sable.

Naruto se dirigea vers la maison de Sakura quand Hinata arriva.

Hinata : Naruto! Tu viens m'aider à choisir ce que je vais mettre pour notre sortie?

Naruto allait répondre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire sa réponse, Hinata le traîna avec elle dans un magasin.

Naruto pense : Je vais devoir parler à Sakura demain...

Sakura était dans la tour pendant une heure, mais il n'y avait aucun document qui était arrivé et la seule nouvelle qu'elle avait eue c'est que Kakashi avait terminé la mission. Il semblait que cette journée était calme. Elle alla marcher dans le village puis elle alla à la place où sont les sculptures des cinq hokages. Elle vit une petite fille pleurer et la regarda d'un air intrigué. Elle décida d'aller parler à la petite fille.

Sakura : Bonjour. Comment t'appelles-tu?

Petite fille : Snif... Je m'appelle Taira... Snif...

Sakura : Dis-moi, pourquoi pleures-tu?

Taira : Mon père est mort il a quelques jours... Snif...

Sakura : Oh non... Toutes mes condoléances...

Taira : Pourquoi vous dites ça dans ces moments là?

Sakura : C'est pour honorer sa mémoire je crois.

Taira éclata en sanglot comme si elle était inconsolable.

Sakura : Je pense que ton père est en enfer.

Taira en colère : QUOI?! NON C'EST FAUX! IL EST AU CIEL!

Sakura : Tu as raison, alors pourquoi le pleures-tu?

Taira : Il est parti... Snif... Il n'est plus là...

Sakura : Non, il est toujours avec toi.

Sakura pointa le cœur de Taira.

Sakura : Et il te surveillera de là haut.

Taira avait arrêté de pleurer et regarda Sakura.

Taira : Vraiment?

Sakura : Oui.

Taira allait partir avec le sourire et avant elle lui dit quelque chose.

Taira : Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu es l'Hokage.

Sakura retourna dans la tour et prit un verre d'eau avant de faire le document qui venait d'arriver. Cependant, elle se demanda quand même ce que faisait Gaara.

Gaara avait vu Temari en train d'embrasser Shikamaru et il s'en alla. Cependant avant de partir, il demanda les photos à Temari. Il voulait les mettre dans un cadre à Suna. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux comme quand il est à côté de Sakura, mais il se demanda quand même ce qu'il arriverait quand il retournera à Suna. Il marcha vers la maison que Sakura lui avait prêtée question de méditer.

Naruto avait passé une journée avec Hinata et elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de parler. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine en lui criant dessus pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle, mais il était assez énervé de la manière que la hugya agissait. Cependant, la journée qu'il avait passé avec elle s'était assez bien déroulée.


	4. pyjama party et nouvelle désastreuse

La vie en hokage

Chapitre 4

Sakura était chez elle et avait invité Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten et Temari pour un pyjama party. Les filles avaient fait du maïs soufflé et elles buvaient du saké. Cependant quelques minutes plus tard, Temari sortit l'idée d'inviter des garçons, alors Ten-ten prit le téléphone et appela Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Gaara et Shino à leur party.

Quand les garçons arrivèrent, elles avaient mit leurs pyjamas les plus sexy et ils jouaient au strippe poker. Gaara, Naruto, Lee, Neji et Kiba étaient tous sur Sakura. Elle était presque toute nue, mais finalement les filles se sont mises ensemble pour mettre Shino nu. Cela ne prit qu'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il ne porte qu'un caleçon. Ensuite, les filles attaquèrent Neji, mais elles ne purent continuer, car la partie tirait à sa fin.

Hinata proposa alors de jouer à la bouteille. Tout le monde s'était placé en cercle. Les filles d'un bord les garçons de l'autre. Naruto fut le premier a tourné la bouteille. Il attendit quelques minutes et elle pointa Hinata. Naruto l'embrassa. Ensuite, Shikamaru tourna la bouteille et elle pointa Kiba. Tout le monde riait quand ils s'embrassèrent et se fut autour de Ten-ten de tourner la bouteille. Elle du embrasser Naruto. Le jeu continua. Sakura avait embrassé Gaara et puis Shino ensuite elle aurait du embrassé Lee, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'embrassé, il tomba inconscient. Et puis, elle embrassa Kiba. Son dernier baisé fut avec Neji.

Ino et Ten-ten faisaient un relookage à Lee. Elles avaient été obligées de l'attacher sur une chaise pour pouvoir le relooker. Tous les autres écoutaient un film d'horreur. Sakura était collé contre Gaara. Naruto les regardait avec une jalousie démente il n'avait qu'une envie : le tuer.

Temari regardait le film et était en train de s'endormir à cause de l'ennuie. Elle regarda Shikamaru qui était à côté d'elle en souriant. Elle venait tout juste d'avoir une idée.

Temari : Hé tout le monde!

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air intrigué.

Temari : Cela vous dit une partie de vérité ou conséquence?

Ino : Oui pourquoi pas!

Hinata : Cela sera amusant!

Tous les autres étaient d'accord avec cette idée puisqu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autres. Tout le monde s'assit sur les nombreux divans du salon. Temari regarda tout le monde.

Temari : Bon je commence.

Temari regarda une personne à la fois et s'arrêta sur Naruto.

Temari : As-tu une fille en tête? Si oui, laquelle?

Naruto rougit à cause de la question.

Naruto : Non!

Hinata semblait déçu à cause de la réponse de Naruto et baissa la tête.

Kiba regarda Naruto.

Kiba : Menteur! T'es tout rouge!

Naruto : Bon... C'est vrai que j'en aime une, mais je ne veux pas le dire!

Tout le monde le regarda et lui dit : Conséquence!

Temari réfléchit à une conséquence en regarda Naruto et les autres.

Temari : D'accord, alors tu dois courir nu dans tout le village et revenir en faisant la route contraire.

Naruto : Quoi?! Mais c'est quoi ce jeu débile?!

Toutes les filles regardaient Naruto d'un air amusé tandis que les garçons riaient de lui. Sakura regarda Naruto.

Sakura : Tu n'avais qu'à répondre à la question!

Naruto regarda Sakura.

Naruto : ...

Naruto pense : Si je dis que j'aime Sakura, Gaara va me tuer! Je n'ai pas le choix que de courir tout nu...

Naruto : D'accord… Je vais courir tout nu, mais les filles vous ne regardez pas.

Naruto se déshabilla et se mit à partir à courir au tour du village. Les garçons le suivirent, ne voulant pas manquer le moindre moment. Quand il rentra dans la maison, il s'habilla en moins de 5 secondes et tout le monde éclata de rire.

C'était au tour de Naruto de choisir quelqu'un.

Naruto : Gaara, vérité ou conséquence?

Gaara : Conséquence !

Naruto pensa pendant plusieurs minutes. Il finit par trouver une conséquence et regarda Gaara d'un air amusé.

Naruto : Tu dois mettre le chandail de Lee et imiter une poule.

Lee enleva son chandail et le donna à Gaara. Celui-ci le mit puis, aux fous rires des autres, il imita une poule. Quand il eu fini sa conséquence, il prit une bonne rasade de saké et choisis : Shikamaru.

Gaara regarda shikamaru et dit : Vérité ou conséquence?

Shikamaru, aillant peur de ce que Gaara avait en tête comme conséquence, choisi vérité.

Shikamaru : Vérité.

Gaara : Que penses-tu faire demain soir avec ma sœur?

Shikamaru était rouge, mais il répondit : Des choses pas très religieuse...

Temari s'était cachée dans l'endroit le plus sombre de la pièce encore plus rouge que Shikamaru après l'avoir entendu dire cela.

Ino : Hey ! Vous savez que nous jouons aussi!

Shikamaru : Si tu veux que je te choisisse, t'avais rien qu'à le dire! Ino, Vérité ou conséquence?

Ino : Vérité.

Shikamaru du pensé deux minutes avant de trouver une bonne question.

Shikamaru : Dans cette salle, quels sont les deux garçons les plus sexy?

Ino regarda chacun des garçons.

Ino : Shino et Lee sont les plus mignon.

Shino ne montra aucune émotion au contraire de Lee qui sautait de joie en disant : Je suis le plus sexy!!! Je suis le plus sexy !!!

Ino se tapa le front en pensant : Ce qu'il est bête...

Ino avait déjà choisi la personne pour le jeu.

Ino : Shino, vérité ou conséquence?

Shino : Conséquence.

Ino pense : Parfait.

Ino : Tu dois embrasser quelqu'un avec la langue.

Shino pensa un moment et s'approcha d'Ino. Une fois devant elle, il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Quand il eu fini de l'embrasser, il regarda tout le monde. Ino alla s'asseoir ou elle était tout en étant sous le choc de ce baiser merveilleux.

Shino : Sakura, vérité ou conséquence ?

Sakura : Vérité!

Shino : Quel est la pire bêtise que tu as fait?

Sakura répondit immédiatement : J'avais brûlé le livre de kakashi.

Tout le monde la regarda les yeux ronds.

Naruto : C'est pour ça qu'il fait attention à son livre quand tu es là!!

Naruto ria un peu.

Sakura : Bon maintenant c'est mon tour, alors Kiba vérité ou conséquence?

Kiba : Conséquence.

Sakura alla dans sa chambre et reviens avec une robe rose.

Sakura : Tu dois porter cette robe pour la soirée.

Kiba : QUOI?! HORS DE QUESTION!

Sakura : Alors ici qui aimes-tu?

Kiba soupira, il prit la robe, alla dans la salle de bain et reviens avec la robe sur lui.

Kiba : Hinata, vérité ou conséquence?

Hinata : V...Vérité...

Kiba : Qu'es que tu as dans ton garde robe?

Hinata rougit : Des photos de Naruto...

Naruto pense : Elle est sadique!!!

Hinata : Neji vérité ou conséquence ?

Neji pensa et dit : Vérité.

Hinata : Qui est la fille que tu trouves la plus belle ici?

Neji : Euh... La conséquence c'est quoi?

Hinata : Tu dois chanter la chanson que je t'aime à Ten-ten

Neji s'exécuta. Il se mit à chanter à Ten-ten qui n'arrêtait pas de rougir.

Neji fini de chanter et regarda Temari qui était encore dans son coin.

Neji : Temari, vérité ou conséquence?

Temari sortit du coin sombre de la pièce.

Temari : Conséquence.

Neji : Tu dois faire le sexy justsu!

Temari pense : Pervers!!!!

Temari fit le justsu.

Temari : Lee vérité ou conséquence?

Lee : Vérité.

Temari : Es-tu homosexuel ?

Lee : NON !!!

Lee regarda Ten-ten et dit : Ten-ten, vérité ou conséquence?

Ten-ten : Vérité.

Lee : Qui aimes-tu?

Ten-ten devint rouge et chuchota : Neji...

Les jeunes avaient maintenant finit de jouer. Ino alluma la radio et mit un CD de musique.

Hinata entraîna Naruto avec elle sur la piste de danse. Ino dansait avec Shino, à la grande surprise des autres, tandis que Temari dansait avec Shikamaru.

Gaara prit sakura par la taille et la fit dansé. La nuit tira à sa fin et tout le monde alla chez eux pour se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla avec la gueule de bois et un maux de tête indescriptible. Elle se leva et alla faire le petit déjeuner. Elle sortie les ingrédients pour faire du pain doré quand soudain, elle vit son ex-seinsé.

Kakashi : Je vois que la nuit a été dure...

Sakura : Euh... Ouais on peut dire ça.

Quand Sakura finit sa phrase, Gaara entra dans la cuisine.

Kakashi regarda Gaara d'un air curieux et il disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Gaara : Qu'es ce qu'il voulait?

Sakura : Aucune idée.

Pendant les deux semaines, Sakura et Gaara avait su que le premier examen était terminé et que le deuxième allait bientôt avoir lieux. Les deux amoureux ne s'était pas gêner pour montrer leur amour en publique. Les gens acceptaient très bien que les deux dirigeants des villages étaient en amour.

Naruto avait finalement fait comprendre à Hinata qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Cependant, il était toujours de bons amis. Naruto avait reparlé à Sakura. Il était triste de ne pas être avec elle en tant que son amoureux, mais comme Sakura était heureuse comme jamais son bonheur faisait aussi le sien.

Sakura était dans les documents avec Gaara et Naruto. Les trois s'amusaient beaucoup à faire des blagues, car le document était vraiment inintéressant. Tout les trois décidèrent d'aller au restaurant d'Ikisuki. Quand les trois arrivèrent au restaurant, Ikisuki ne put s'empêcher de dire.

Ikisuki : Savez-vous que depuis que les gens voient l'Hokage et le Krazekage manger ici, il y a plus de monde qui vient ici?

Sakura : Profite s'en. On te fait de la publicité.

Ikisuki : Aller bon, je vous sers quoi?

Sakura, Gaara et Naruto avait commandé et ils mangeaient. Tout à coup, un ninja apparu et il demanda à Sakura de venir. Sakura regarda le ninja d'un air intrigué. Elle paya et elle partie avec le ninja.

Sakura suivait le ninja qui allait vers le terrain d'entrainement. Elle avait des doutes sur ce ninja. Cependant avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer de conclusion, elle vit un autre ninja inconscient et blessé sur le poumon gauche. Sakura alla directement sur le ninja pour le guérir, mais elle remarqua que c'était une illusion.

Tout à coup une vingtaine de ninja l'encerclait. Elle ne pouvait pas se sauver. Les ninjas se mirent tous à l'attaquer. Sakura mit du chakra dans son poing et frappa le sol. Le sol fit des cratères ce qui tua sept ninjas. Elle continua à se battre, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Au moment ou elle allait perdre, Naruto et Gaara sortirent de nulle part. Ce fut tout ce que Sakura pu voir avant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente.

Quand Sakura se réveilla, elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Cependant avant qu'elle ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto entra dans la chambre.

Naruto : Sakura tu es réveillée! Avec les blessures que tu as reçues, j'avais peur.

Sakura : Ça fait combien de temps que je dors?

Naruto : Environs 3 jours. Comment tu te sens?

Sakura : Bien, mais dit moi. Comment avez-vous su que j'allais être attaqué?

Naruto : Et bien quand tu es partie, Gaara et moi on a parlé des ninjas qui veulent sa mort. Et puis le même ninja est revenu seul, alors nous avions décidé d'aller voir ou tu étais. Nous avons eu raison d'aller te chercher.

Sakura allait remercier Naruto, mais un cris l'interrompue. Sakura sortie à la hâte de son lit et courut en direction du cris. Elle défonça la porte, mais elle ne vit que une infermière et Temari en pleure.

Sakura trouvait ça bizarre que Temari pleure ainsi. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la questionna.

Sakura : Pourquoi pleures-tu?

Temari la regarda, les larmes aux yeux et lui répondit qu'elle était enceinte. Temari était tellement bouleversée qu'elle tomba inconsciente. L'infirmière la prit et elle la déposa dans le lit.

Sakura fut bouleversé aussi par cet événement. Elle sortie de l'hôpital et marcha en direction de sa maison quand un ninja l'appela. Il venait d'avoir des nouvelles de Tsunade. Sakura était contente d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de Tsunade. Elle se dirigea donc vers la tour.

Quand elle fut à destination, un ninja masqué entra dans la salle et commença à parler.

Ninja : Mme Sakura, je suis dans le regret de vous informé que Tsunade est morte empoisonnée par le pays caché des nuages...

Sakura tomba de sa chaise, dépassée par les évènements. Elle prit tous ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Elle se rassit et le ninja continua à parler.

Ninja : Vu que Mme Tsunade est morte et qu'elle vous a nommé comme remplaçante avant de mourir... Vous êtes l'Hokage définitivement.

Sakura envala sa salive difficilement et regarda le ninja.

Sakura : Je crois que le peuple doit choisir qui sera l'hokage. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le plus fort de tout les ninjas, mais d'ici là... Je ferais de mon mieux pour diriger le pays.

Ninja : De toute manière, nous ne pouvons pas changer l'Hokage avant la fin des examens de chunin.

À ces mots, le ninja disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Sakura se laissa tombé à nouveau dans sa chaise et pleura à chaude larme. Sa seinse était morte. Sakura se remémorait tous les bons moments qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Sakura avait mauvaise mine. Elle partit chez elle à l'aide du justsu.

Sakura était chez elle et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire s'était de rester seul. Elle prit donc le téléphone et appela Gaara. Ce fut Kankuro qui répondit.

Kankuro : Oui bonjours?

Sakura : Oui, est ce que vous pouvez me passer Gaara ?

Kankuro : Qui est-ce ?

Kankuro pense : La voix de cette personne semble vraiment triste.

Sakura : C'est Sakura à l'appareil.

Kankuro : Attend une minute. Je vais aller lui dire.

Sakura n'eu qu'à patienter quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un ne parle.

Gaara : Bonjours Sakura. Tu es enfin réveillée.

Sakura : Oui, mais j'aurais préféré être encore en dormir...

Gaara : Pourquoi? Qu'es qui est arrivé?

Sakura : J'ai a...appris que...

Sakura ne put parler plus elle parti à pleurer.

Gaara : Attend. Je viens chez toi.

Gaara raccrocha le téléphone et alla sortir de la maison pour aller voir sa bien aimée.

Sakura avait raccroché le téléphone. Elle était toujours entrain de pleurée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un rentra dans la maison de Sakura.

Sakura : C'est toi panda-chan?

Gaara : Oui c'est moi ma fleur.

Sakura courut jusqu'à Gaara et lui fit un câlin qu'il n'oubliera pas de si tôt. Gaara approfondit le câlin.

Gaara : Dit moi cequi se passe ma fleur.

Sakura : Tsunade... est...

Gaara : Elle est quoi?

Sakura : Elle... elle est mo... MORTE !!!

Gaara était désarçonné par la nouvelle. Il fit de son mieux pour consoler son amour.

Gaara : Tu vas rester l'Hokage alors?

Sakura : Non. Après les examens chuinins, ils vont faire un vote pour choisir le nouvel Hokage.

Gaara : Ok...

Sakura et Gaara s'assirent sur le sofa et quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura tomba endormit sur Gaara.

Gaara la prit dans ses bras et décida de se coucher avec elle.


	5. jour de folie

La vie en hokage

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, Gaara se réveilla. Il vit sa bien aimé dormir paisiblement. Il se leva, mais au moment ou il allait sortir du lit, quelque chose le retins. Il se tourna et vit Sakura qui serra son bras contre elle. Gaara essaya d'enlever son bras, mais sans succès il dut réveiller Sakura.

Sakura : Hum... Pourquoi tu me réveilles?

Gaara : Pourrais-tu lâcher mon bras que je puisse aller aux toilettes?...

Sakura lâcha le bras de Gaara.

Sakura : Désolée... Je crois que je l'ai prit pour un nounours ou quelque chose comme ça...

Quand Sakura finit de parler, Gaara se précipita aux toilettes. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sakura pouvait entendre un soupire de soulagement venant des toilettes.

Sakura entra dans la salle de bain. Gaara la regarda d'un air intrigué. Il lui demanda se qu'elle faisait. Elle le prit et l'embrassa passionnément. Gaara répondit à ce baiser du mieux qu'il put. Sakura lui enleva le chandail et elle l'emmena dans sa chambre. Entre temps, il avait dépouillé son amour de son chandail et il s'acharnait à son soutien gorge, qu'il réussi à enlever quelques secondes plus tard. Sakura avait enlevé son pantalon. Elle enleva en même temps son boxeur. Gaara lui avait enlevé sa jupe ainsi que sa culote.

Naruto était à la tour, il attendait Sakura ainsi que Gaara. Sakura devait annoncer la mort de Tsunade. Comme Sakura n'était pas là, il décida d'aller la chercher. Quand il rentra dans la maison de Sakura, il vit avec horreur Sakura ainsi que Gaara entrain de faire l'amour. Il n'avait jamais été si jaloux de toute sa vie. Naruto sortit de la maison bouillant de jalousie. Il devait se venger. Naruto marchait dans la forêt. Quand il entendit des ninjas entrain de comploter un plan pour tuer le Krazekage, il vit sa chance de vengeance, alors Naruto sortit du buisson.

Naruto : Je sais comment vous pourriez tuer le Krazekage.

Les ninjas le regardèrent d'un air intrigué et méfiant. Ils savaient que Naruto était un ninja de Konoha.

Un ninja : Pourquoi nous devrions nous te faire confiance?

Naruto : Je veux me venger.

Les ninjas se parlèrent entre eux à l'écart un moment et ils retournèrent vers Naruto.

Un ninja : Hum... Alors quel est ton plan?

Sakura et Gaara était entrain de le faire quand Naruto les avait interrompu. Sakura et Gaara s'habillèrent. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la tour et Sakura annonça la mort de Tsunade ainsi que la date ou ils choisiront le nouvelle Hokage.

Une heure plus tard, Sakura était à la recherche de Naruto qui était introuvable depuis l'incident de ce matin. Elle alla chez Ikisuki. Elle eu raison d'ailleurs puisque Naruto était là entrain de savourer un troisième bol de nouilles. Sakura s'assit à côté de Naruto et commanda un bol de nouille. Ce fut Naruto qui commença à parler.

Naruto : Sakura... Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce matin... J'aurais du cogné avant d'entrer...

Sakura : Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis certaine que ce n'était pas ton intention de nous voir.

Naruto voulu changer de sujet puisqu'il était très jaloux depuis qu'il les avait vu le faire.

Naruto : Alors... Le troisième examen est pour quand?

Sakura : Dans quatre jours...

Sur ce, Sakura finit son bol de nouilles, paya et partit. Naruto la regarda partir.

Naruto murmura : Sakura...

Naruto pense : J'espère que mon plan fonctionnera...

Sakura était rentrée chez eux et Gaara l'attendait. Il s'approcha de sa bien-aimé, la prit par derrière et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

Gaara : Tu m'as manqué! Où étais-tu ?

Sakura: Chez Hichiraku, entrain de manger un bol de nouille avec Naruto.

Gaara était toujours gêné de la situation, mais il préféra ne rien laisser paraître et continua à embrasser le cou de Sakura.

Sakura : Il s'est excusé pour ce matin…

Gaara : C'était assez gênant.

Sakura : Bien, ça va faire quelque chose que je vais pourvoir dire à mes enfants...

Gaara mit sa main droite sur le ventre à Sakura et le frotta doucement.

Gaara dit doucement: Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu voulais des enfants...

Sakura frissonna à son toucher et répondit : Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé d'ailleurs... Cependant, je n'en veux pas tout de suite.

Gaara : Grrrr...

Sakura : Arrête de grogner! Tu n'es pas un chien!

Gaara : Tu en es sûr?

Sakura : En tout cas, moi je te laisse à tes niaiseries. Je vais me coucher.

Sakura alla dans la chambre, mais Gaara la retint. Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

Gaara : Aller dormir ou « dormir »?

Sakura se décolla rapidement : D'après toi...

Gaara regarda l'horloge. Il était inscrit 19h. Il sourit et les deux amoureux allèrent dans la chambre.

Naruto était toujours chez Hichiraku. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait.

_Retour en arrière _

Ninja : Alors quel est ton plan le gamin?

Naruto : Je vais mettre du poison dans la nourriture du Krazekage.

Ninja : Le problème c'est que au moment ou il vas tomber inconscient, sa petite amie, l'Hokage, elle risque de le guérir attend.

Naruto : Sauf si je fais une diversion.

Ninja : Mais comment on vas faire pour l'empoisonner?!

Naruto : Vous avez oublié que je suis l'un de ces amis. Pour moi, cela va être facile que de mettre du poison dans sa nourriture.

Un autre ninja s'avança. Il chuchota quelque chose au ninja qui parlait à Naruto.

Ninja : Mais qu'est ce que le Krazekage a fait pour que tu veuilles te venger?

Naruto : Il a prit la fille que j'aime.

Ninja : Oh... Bon, alors quand le plan va-t-il commencer?

Naruto : Dans deux jours.

Ninja : Si tôt!?

Naruto : Nous n'avons plus le temps d'attendre...

_Fin du retour en arrière _

Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler. Si non, la vie de Sakura serait en danger. Naruto paya et sortit du restaurant.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla. Elle était dans les bras de Gaara et portait la chemise de celui-ci. Elle regarda l'heure puis se leva. Sakura mit une culotte et alla faire le déjeuner. Quand elle eu finit de faire le déjeuner, elle prit une douche, s'habilla et alla magasiner.

Sakura était dans un magasin quand elle vue temari elle alla lui parler

Sakura : Salut Temari.

Temari : Salut Sakura.

Sakura : Alors le bébé... Que vas-tu faire?

Temari : Je veux me faire avorter, mais Shikamaru lui veut que je le garde...

Sakura : Oh je vois... Tu ne sais pas quoi choisir, n'est ce pas?

Temari : C'est cela... Alors toi et mon petit frère sa va?

Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de rougir : Oui très bien à vrai dire!

Temari : Non... Vous n'avez pas fait ce que je crois!

Sakura fit mine de regarder sa montre.

Sakura : Oh mince! Je dois partir! Tu me tiendras au courant à propos du bébé! À plus!

Sakura partit rapidement en laissant Temari surprise.

Temari eu le réflexe d'appeler Shikamaru sur son cellulaire.

Temari : Mon amour! Tu ne sais pas ce que je viens d'apprendre!

Shikamaru : Qu'est qu'il y a ma chérie? Je suis en pleins tournois d'échec avec Lee...

Temari : Cela ne te prendra qu'une minute promis. J'ai appris que mon petit frère et Sakura ont dépassé le stade!

Shikamaru : Sans blague...

Temari : Surtout n'en parle à personne!

Shikamaru : Ouais.

Shikamaru raccrocha.

Lee regarda Shikamaru d'un air intrigué.

Lee : Qu'es qu'il y a Shikamaru?

Shikamaru : Oh rien c'est juste que Temari a dit que Gaara et Sakura ont finalement dépassé le stade.

Lee : Le stade?

Shikamaru soupira.

Shikamaru : Je veux dire que Gaara et Sakura ont fait l'amour.

Lee fut très choqué par cette nouvelle et voulu tuer Gaara tout comme Naruto avait dans l'idée de le faire.

Lee : QUOI?!?!

Shikamaru : Donc si je me fis à ta réaction, notre partie d'échec ce termine ici.

Lee sortit de la maison de Shikamaru d'un pas très pressé. Il cherchait Gaara.

Lee : Où est ce qu'il est?! Grrr...

Lee ne trouva Gaara nulle part, mais Naruto le vit et l'interpella.

Naruto : Hé Lee! Comment sa va?! Toi aussi tu vas manger un bol de nouilles?

Lee essaya de se calmer et se retourna pour voir Naruto.

Lee : Non. En fait, je cherche Gaara...

Naruto : Ah bon? Pourquoi?

Lee : Il a osé... Il a osé le faire avec Sakura! Grrr...

Naruto fut étonné qu'il soit au courant lui aussi et ne se rappelait pas de lui en avoir parler.

Naruto : Comment ça se fait que tu le sais?!

Lee : Shikamaru me l'a dit.

Naruto regarda Lee d'un air intrigué.

Naruto : Comment ça se fait que lui il le sait?

Lee : Et bien, Temari l'a appelé pendant notre tournois d'échec.

Naruto se frotta le menton d'un air songeur.

Naruto : Je vois...

Naruto pense : Donc, je ne suis plus le seul à le savoir... Si Sakura et Gaara l'apprennent, je suis mort...

Naruto : Bon Lee, n'en parle à personne d'autre s'il te plait. C'est leur vie privée après tout...

Lee : Ouais... Bon salut.

Lee se dirigea vers la forêt du village pour s'entraîner. Naruto alla chez Hichiraku pour manger ses bols de nouilles.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura était entrain de déjeunée tandis que Gaara venait juste de se lever. Il rejoignit sa bien-aimé après avoir été dans la salle de bain et s'assit à côté de celle-ci.

Sakura : Bon matin mon amour! Tu as bien dormit?

Gaara : Bien sûr! Comme toujours puisque tu étais avec moi ma chérie!

Sakura lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Deux heures plus tard, Lee raconta à Kiba que Gaara et Sakura ont fait l'amour et que Sakura est sûrement enceinte de lui. Kiba n'en croit pas ses yeux et le dit à Hinata. Celle-ci le dit à Ino qui le dit à Shino, mais qui est aussi entendu par Neji. Celui-ci le dit à Ten-ten. Tout le monde du village fut au courant de cette nouvelle qui ressemblait à une rumeur.

Temari fut aussi au courant.

Temari était avec Shikamaru et ils se promenaient dans le parc.

Temari : Oh oh... Je ne voudrais pas être à leur place...

Shikamaru : C'est pourtant toi qui a parti cette rumeur.

Temari : Quoi?! Comment cela peut être possible?! Je l'ai dit juste à toi... Attend une minute... Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un?!

Shikamaru : Seulement à Lee, mais j'ignorais qu'il allait le dire à tout le monde...

Temari se frappa le front.

Temari : Sombre crétin! C'est comme ça que part les rumeurs! Idiot!

Shikamaru fut contrarié.

Shikamaru : Hé! C'est moi que tu traites d'idiot?!

Temari : À ton avis, à qui je parle?...

Shikamaru : ...

Temari : Ah... L'horreur...

Naruto fut aussi au courant que tout le monde le savait.

Naruto : Oh non! C'est sur qu'ils vont me tuer maintenant!

Sakura et Gaara avaient décidé de prendre une marche à l'extérieur quand ils furent poursuivis par des journalistes.

Journaliste 1 : Est-ce vrai Sakura que vous êtes enceinte?!

Journaliste 2 : Quel nom allez-vous donner à votre bébé?!

Sakura : QUOI!!!

Journaliste 3 : Votre enfant va-t-il être un ninja de Konoha ou Suna?!

Gaara se mit en colère et regardait les journalistes d'un air menaçant.

Gaara : Vous êtes mieux de partir toute suite!!!!

Quand les journalistes partirent, les deux amoureux prirent la fuite quand ils virent d'autres personnes du village se diriger vers eux en courant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura et Gaara décidèrent de se cacher ce qui fit qu'ils étaient finalement seul à seul. Gaara regarda sa bien-aimé d'un air paniqué.

Gaara: Tu es vraiment enceinte?!

Sakura : J'en sais rien!

Sakura se retourna et lui fit un câlin, mais il fut de courte durée puisque les gens venaient de les retrouvés. Sakura et Gaara s'enfuirent en courant vers la maison de Sakura. Une fois arrivé, ils entrèrent rapidement et Gaara ferma la porte en la verrouillant.

Gaara: Peux-tu bien me dire comment ça se fait que tout le village soit au courant?! Grrr...

Sakura: Je ne le sais pas moi même comment que tout le monde le sait...

Gaara: Réfléchissons... Qui était le premier au courant et que nous savions qui le savait ?

Sakura songea toute suite à la seule personne qui le savait.

Sakura: NARUTO!!!!!!

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna.

Sakura répondit : Allo?!

Voix : Allo Sakura? C'est Temari je voudrais te parler...

Sakura : Euh... D'accord. On se rejoint où et quand?

Temari : Au parc dans 20 minutes.

Sakura : Euh... D'accord...

Sakura raccrocha le téléphone, alla dans les bras de Gaara et celui-ci lui chuchota dans l'oreille: C'était qui? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

Sakura : C'était ta sœur. Elle veut me voir dans 20 minutes. D'après moi, c'est pour m'informé de ce qu'elle va faire avec son bébé...

Gaara : Quoi?! Elle est enceinte?!

Sakura venait de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe. Elle regarda son chéri.

Sakura : Tu l'ignorais?

Gaara : Ouais... C'est Shikamaru le père, n'est ce pas?

Sakura : Oui...

Gaara pense : Il va regretter d'avoir mit les mains sur ma grande sœur!

Sakura s'était habillée pour être incognito. Elle ne voulait pas que des journalistes se remettent à l'harceler. Gaara faisait une diversion pendant que Sakura sortait par l'autre porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura arriva au parc. Elle vit Temari assise sur un banc, alors Sakura se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à coté d'elle.

Sakura chuchota : Temari! C'est moi.

Temari dévisage Sakura.

Temari: Sakura?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller comme ça?!

Sakura : Je n'ai pas envie de me faire poursuivre par des journalistes.

Temari : Ouais je te comprends... Viens, on va aller prendre un café dans la villa. (Maison prêtée par Sakura)

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la villa. Quand elles furent rendues, Temari servit des verres de thé. Sakura et Temari commencèrent à discuter dans le salon.

Sakura : Je sais de quoi veux me parler.

Temari, qui était en sueur, la regarda d'un air perplexe

Temari : Ah oui?

Temari pense : Elle sait sûrement que c'est moi qui a parti la rumeur! Elle veut probablement me tuer! Je devrais peut-être sauver ma peau pendant qu'il est encore temps...

Temari venue pour se lever quand Sakura lui répondit.

Sakura : Bien sûr que je le sais! Alors, quand vas-tu me dire si tu gardes le bébé ou pas?

Temari fut soulagée.

Temari pense : Ouf! Elle ne le sait pas!

Temari : Shikamaru et moi voulons le garder.

Sakura : C'est une bonne nouvelle! Je suis contente pour vous!

Temari : Aussi, nous voulons que tu sois la marraine!

Sakura sauta de joie tellement elle était heureuse.

Sakura : Génial!!! Je vais être marraine!!!

Temari et Sakura passèrent la journée à choisir les préparatifs pour l'enfant de Temari. Sakura passa une merveilleuse journée.


	6. la fin

La vie en hokage

**La vie en Hokage**

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla au son du téléphone. Il y avait un téléphone à côté de son lit, alors elle répondit.

Sakura d'une voix endormie : Oui?...

Voix : Hé Sakura!! C'est moi Naruto!!

Sakura : Oh bonjours Naruto! Tu es matinal!

Naruto : Non pas vraiment puisqu'il est 11h30…

Sakura regarda son réveil et fut très étonnée de voir l'heure.

Sakura : Oh mince!! Bon, pourquoi tu m'as appelé?

Naruto : J'aimerai m'entraîner avec toi cette après midi…

Sakura : D'accord! On se verra cette après midi! À tout à l'heure!

Naruto : À tout à l'heure!

Sakura raccrocha le téléphone. Elle alla faire le déjeuner. Elle vit que la cuisine était sans dessus-dessous. Sakura remarqua bien vite que Gaara avait essayé de faire le déjeuner, mais que cela c'était avérer à être un échec. Gaara se retourna et vit que Sakura riait bien de lui. Sakura ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire face à la vue de Gaara couvert de farine de la tête au pied. Gaara était contrarié à cause que Sakura riait de lui.

Gaara : Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

Sakura ne put répondre tant elle avait le fous rire. Sakura prit Gaara par le bras et le mena vers la salle de bain. Quand Gaara se vit dans le miroir, il remarqua bien vite qu'il ressemblait à un fantôme. Gaara et Sakura venaient de finir de prendre leur douche quand ils sentirent une odeur de brûler. Gaara se rappela qu'il était entrain de faire cuir du pain doré quand Sakura l'avait emmener dans la salle de bain. Gaara alla dans la cuisine à tout vitesse et éteignit le feu. Sakura arriva pour voir une partie de sa cuisine brûlée.

Sakura : Tu viens? On va manger chez Ikisuki.

Gaara : Désolé pour ta cuisine…

Sakura : Ce n'est pas grave. Nous la nettoierons plus tard.

Gaara : D'accord

Arrivé au restaurant de Ikisuki, Gaara et Sakura commandèrent. Naruto arriva à son tour et leur parla. Lorsque leurs bols de nouilles arrivèrent. Naruto en profita pour mettre du poison dans la nourriture de Gaara.

Après avoir manger leurs bols de nouilles, Sakura et Naruto allèrent s'entraîner ensemble.

Deux heures plus tard, Sakura semblait à bout de souffle tout comme Naruto. Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent de prendre une pause. Ils débutèrent la conversation tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Soudain, ils furent déranger par Taira qui courait vers eux.

Taira : Sa... Sakura ils ont besoin de toi à l'hôpital! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Gaara!

Sakura se leva d'un bon et regarda la petite fille d'un air troublé.

Sakura : Quoi?! Comment ça?!

Taira : Personne ne le sait. Il est juste tombé inconscient.

Sakura : J'arrive tout de suite!

Taira partit à l'hôpital. Sakura alla partir, mais Naruto la retient par la main gauche. Sakura se retourna, intriguée. Naruto l'embrassa passionnément.

Sakura pense : Hum… Naruto… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans mon ventre?

Sakura prolongea le baiser à la surprise de Naruto. Pensant à ce qu'elle faisait, elle le repoussa.

Naruto : Pourquoi me repousses-tu?

Sakura ne lui répondit pas. Elle partit à courir en direction de l'hôpital. Son cœur battait à la chamade et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

_À l'hôpital_

Sakura arriva dans l'hôpital et on lui donna le papier pour qu'elle prenne charge de Gaara. Elle entra dans la salle où les médecins l'attendaient.

Médecin 1 : Son cœur bat faiblement. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit un empoisonnement.

Sakura : faites un lavement de son estomac.

Médecins : Oui Sakura-sama.

Sakura savait que les lavements d'estomac signifiaient d'enlever tous les aliments de l'estomac. S'il avait ingurgité un poison, il s'en irait avec le reste. Il semblait que Gaara avait été empoisonné, mais la question était par qui et comment?

Lorsque qu'elle eue terminer, Gaara se réveilla. Il était en meilleure état, mais il devait rester sous observation à l'hôpital jusqu'au lendemain. Sakura était exténué et alla rentrer chez elle. Soudain, elle entendit Naruto l'appeler.

Naruto : Sakura… SAKURA…

Sakura fit semblant de ne rien entendre. Elle ne voulait pas parler à Naruto surtout depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé. Naruto continua tout de même à l'appeler.

Naruto: SA…KU…RA!!

Sakura partit à courir en espérant de se sauver de Naruto. Quand finalement elle réussit à le semer, elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Sakura leva la tête en se la frottant et vit que c'était Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Tien sakura! Justement, je te cherchais.

Sakura : Que voulais-tu me dire?

Shikamaru : Que je suis content que tu n'ailles pas tuer Temari pour avoir partit la rumeur.

Sakura sentit la colère montrer en elle.

Sakura : QUOI?! C'EST ELLE QUI A PARTIE LA RUMEUR?!

Shikamaru sentit qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

Shikamaru : Elle ne te l'avait pas dit? De toute façon elle a réparé les dégâts.

Sakura soupira de soulagement.

Sakura : Ah! C'est pour ça que les journalistes nous ont laissés tranquille!

Shikamaru : Et bien, elle se sentait mal d'avoir parti la rumeur et comme elle n'en pouvait plus de te parler sans que tu te caches… Bon! Maintenant que je t'ai parlé, je dois partir.

Shikamaru ne laissa pas le temps à Sakura de dire quoi que ce soit avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumé. Sakura resta là un moment l'air hébété pour ensuite partir chez elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Naruto l'attendait encore.

Naruto : Enfin Sakura tu arrives!!

Sakura : Non, mais sa va pas! Tu m'harcèles ou quoi?

Naruto : C'est à moi que tu parles comme ça? Je te rappelle que tu m'as ignorée, alors que j'avais à te parler.

Sakura : Tu sais quoi?! Je ne veux même pas savoir si ce que tu as à dire est important!

Naruto : Tu n'es qu'une salope!

Sakura : Et toi un connard!

Naruto allait répondre, mais avant qu'il le puisse, Sakura l'embrassa passionnément. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien, mais il l'embrassa tout de même. Lorsque que Sakura arrêta le baiser, elle courut et ferma la porte au nez de Naruto. Naruto, désespéré, cogna à la porte de Sakura.

Naruto : Aller!! Ouvre la porte!!

Sakura était de l'autre côté. Elle se colla contre la porte, les larmes aux yeux.

Sakura : Je ne sais plus quoi penser Naruto…

Naruto : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Gaara.

Sakura : Tu mens! C'est faux!

Naruto : Je sais que tu m'aimes.

Sakura : J'aime Gaara.

Naruto : Alors… Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée?!

Sakura : Je… Je ne sais pas…

Naruto : Aller. Ouvre moi la porte…

Sakura pensa un moment pour finalement ouvrir la porte à Naruto. Naruto, lorsqu'il la vit couverte de larmes, il la prit dans ses bras. Naruto lui fit un câlin plein de tendresse.

Sakura lui parla sur un ton maussade : Je t'aime, mais…

Naruto : Écoute ton cœur…

Sakura se décolla de Naruto pour ensuite l'embrasser comme si s'était la dernière fois. Elle rentra dans la maison, laissant Naruto à l'extérieur. Naruto, toujours bouleversé par ce qui venait d'arrivé, décida d'aller se coucher.

_Le lendemain _ Sakura se réveilla avec le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait hier. Cependant, elle ne put s'y s'attarder très longtemps, car le dernier examen commençait. Sakura se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la tour où se passera l'examen. Arrivé là bas, Sakura vit Gaara qui venait de sortir de l'hôpital.

Sakura : Gaara! Je suis contente de voir qu'ils t'ont laissé partir.

Gaara : Oui. Mon état est stable et je pourrais retourné à Suna après les examens.

Sakura et Gaara arrêtèrent de parler, car les combats commencèrent. À la différence des années précédentes, tous les combats se faisaient dans la même journée. Quand il fut temps de choisir qui deviendrait chunins, Sakura et Gaara n'était pas en accord.

Sakura : Je te dis qu'elle a la force pour devenir un chunin!

Gaara : Elle est à peine capable de mettre ses adversaires à terre!

Sakura : Après cinq combats dans la même journée, je comprends!

Gaara : Tu veux dire que tu serais pareil si tu avais à faire cinq combats de suite?!

Sakura : Oui!!

Gaara : Tu es vraiment faible alors…

Sakura : EXCUSE MOI!!

Gaara : Quoi? Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'endurance pour avoir de la misère après cinq combats.

Sakura : Et toi, tu pourrais faire plus?!

Gaara : Oui !

Sakura : J'aimerai bien voir ça…

Gaara : Tu me traites de menteur!

Sakura : Non! C'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu faire plus de deux combats de suite alors …

Gaara : Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sors avec quelqu'un qui ne me croit pas!

Sakura : Et moi avec quelqu'un qui me traite de faible!

Après avoir annoncer qui deviendrait chunin, Sakura partit, toujours furieuse. Sakura était chez elle quand Gaara entra.

Sakura : Je crois que nous deux c'est fini.

Gaara : Je sais. C'était bien le temps que ça durée, mais ce n'était que du physique…

Sakura : On reste ami?

Gaara : Plutôt mourir que de ne plus l'être! Je dois partir demain pour retourner à Suna.

Sakura : Demain…

Gaara : J'ai été absent longtemps et Suna a besoin de moi…

Sakura : Je sais.

Gaara : Je dois aller voir Temari et Kankuro pour qu'ils préparent leurs valises.

Sakura : Alors à demain!

Gaara sorti de la maison.

Sakura était chez elle depuis un bon moment lorsqu'elle entendit des cries de joie venant de l'extérieur. La jeune femme sortit de chez elle pour voir Tsunade qui marchait. Sakura partie à courir en direction de Tsunade. Arrivé à la destination, elle lui fit un câlin que Tsunade n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Tsunade : Euh… Sa va Sakura?...

Sakura : On te croyait morte!!

Tsunade : Comment?!

Sakura : Un ninja qui est revenu et avait annoncé ta mort!!

Tsunade : Quel ninja ? J'étais avec Anko c'est tout…

Sakura : Je suis contente que tu sois revenu. La mission s'est bien déroulée?

Tsunade : Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai une journée d'avance…

Tsunade songea un moment et regarda Sakura à nouveau.

Tsunade : Bon aller! Je dois réparer ce dégât! Au revoir.

Tsunade partit à la tour en direction de son bureau. Lorsque Tsunade fut partit, Sakura courut en direction de la maison de Naruto. Quand elle vit Naruto sortir de chez lui, elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers, sauta dans les bras de Naruto et l'embrassa.

Naruto : Sa…Sakura ??

Sakura : J'ai écouté mon cœur…

Naruto sourit, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau. Quand il arrêta, ce ne fut que pour poser une question.

Naruto : Et Gaara?

Sakura : C'est finit…

Naruto : Dommage.

Sakura mit un doigt sur les lèvres de Naruto pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Sakura : Ce n'était rien que du physique, à la différence d'avec toi…

Naruto enleva le doigt de Sakura qui était sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

Le lendemain matin, ils avaient assisté au départ de Gaara. Tsunade avait refait des papiers disant qui serait désigner comme prochain Hokage l'année prochaine… elle avait choisi Naruto.

_**Fin**_

Que ce passe-t-il après ?! Et bien, cela c'est une autre histoire ;)

NARUSAKU POWER!!


End file.
